


Once Burnt Twice Shy

by madasahatterthinasadime



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabble, Gaara is Bad at Feelings (Naruto), Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reincarnation, Sort of????, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasahatterthinasadime/pseuds/madasahatterthinasadime
Summary: The youngest Todoroki was a strange child, everything from his colouring to his personality made him stand out amongst his siblings. Dual coloured hair, heterochromatic eyes, a perfect blend of both his parents in every sense of the word.Similarities, however, ended there. Todoroki Shouto, despite his resemblance to both his parents, was not his parents son.[This is my first attempt at writing a cross over fic, + my English is literally comparable to a four-year-old so read at your own risk.]
Relationships: Todoroki Rei & Gaara, Todoroki Rei & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Once Burnt Twice Shy

The youngest Todoroki was a strange child, everything from his colouring to his personality made him stand out amongst his siblings. Dual coloured hair, heterochromatic eyes, a perfect blend of both his parents in every sense of the word.  
Similarities, however, ended there. Todoroki Shouto, despite his resemblance to both his parents, was not his parent's son. In another world maybe, but not in this, in this, Todoroki Shouto was someone else before he was himself, he was not from this world where quirks were common and heroes and villains battled it out, no, he lived before in a world as different from the one we know as can be. 

Todoroki Shouto was once a member of a village, where, instead of quirks, they had chakra, and instead of heroes and villains, they had ninjas. 

Prior to his rebirth, Shouto was a member of the shinobi force in the Village Hidden in the Sand, in this life he could bend fire and ice to his will, in his last he could command sand to move to his will, and utilize his chakra to manipulate earth, lightning and wind. Shouto was not always Shouto, no, he lived 23 years as Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Suna before, so you can imagine his shock when he woke up after an ambush that for sure had taken his life and found himself staring up at a woman with hair as white as the Kumo mountain tops. 

Let it be known, the Kazekage was not someone prone to dramatics, neither overly dramatic flailing nor loud proclamations were programmed into him like a certain blonde knucklehead, but when he fully realized his current predicament, around five-month after meeting the white-haired women, he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you're reading this then congrats! You got through my shitty ass writing! I don't know if I'm going to continue writing this fic or not, as this literally was a split second draft but if writer's block doesn't get to me I'll probs expand on this concept and maybe finish a fic for once in my life lmao. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading my shitty ass 'writing' oh kind reader. peace.


End file.
